The purpose of this research project is to develop a porous ceramic- metal composite material suitable for use in structural prosthetic devices. The desired composite would consist of metallic filaments dispersed in a porous ceramic matrix. The pore structure is being designed to allow maximum bone ingrowth for attachment purposes, while maintaining the necessary strength required for structural applications. Preliminary work is being done to characterize certain ceramics and metals in terms of their mechanical properties and tissue compatability. Several methods of introducing controlled porosity of a continuous nature are also being investigated. When characterization of the matrix materials is completed the most promising ones will be used in combination with metal filaments to produce the composite. Various fabrication methods will be explored and the mechanical properties measured. Implant studies will then be conducted in dogs to determine tissue acceptance and bone ingrowth. As the work progresses, experimentation with different matrix and reinforcing materials will continue and those which appear promising will be used to produce composites, applying the technology and information gained from the initial composites developed. In addition to the above work, some experiments are being conducted on porous polymer implants and means of reinforcing these with high modulus fibers.